Methods for performing omni-directional imaging in a single shot are known in the art and are based on the use of axi-symmetric reflective surfaces, which reflect an omni-directional scene towards an image capture device. The image that is acquired by the image capture device is however distorted and therefore requires processing in order to be suitable for human viewing. Several such methods have been presented in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,719, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference, presents a method of acquiring a nearly spherical field of view by using a single axi-symmetric reflective surface with a hole in its center. The surface is directed towards an image capture device, allowing capture of two scenes simultaneously—a panoramic scene and an additional upper sector, both of which together comprise a nearly spherical scene. An improved method for nearly spherical view imaging is provided in published International Patent Application WO 02/069676 by the same applicants hereof, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference. In WO 02/059676 two reflective surfaces with holes in their centers, directed towards each other, coaxially with each other, are used to capture a nearly spherical view. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,774 is presented a method of using two reflective surfaces to acquire a panoramic image (cylindrical field of view). All said references are based on the use of axi-symmetric reflective components, which are fabricated separately and combined together after fabrication.
The art has also presented several methods and designs of solid monolithic optical lenses, which allow omni-directional field of view coverage. These designs provide a single molded optical block, which incorporates, from within, all reflective and refractive surfaces required for acquiring the omni-directional image. Further reference to those designs will be made as the description proceeds.
In the reality of the present times there arise many situations which require real time information concerning the activity that is taking place inside dangerous, hazardous, or potentially dangerous or hazardous environments. Typical of such situations are search and rescue operations (especially in confined spaces such as caves, mine disasters, etc.), anti-terrorism activities, and situation assessment in hostage situations. In such situations, it would be extremely advantageous to be able to deploy, from the outside, a portable, self-contained device that could be introduced into these environments and that would be able to automatically orient itself properly and then begin to capture and transmit panoramic or spherical images showing everything that takes place within the environment. Such a device does not exist in the prior art.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a self-contained panoramic or spherical imaging system.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a self-contained panoramic or spherical imaging system which comprises an essentially omni-directional lens.
It is yet another purpose of this invention to provide a self-contained panoramic or spherical imaging system which is housed inside a durable essentially spherical structure.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a self-contained panoramic or spherical imaging system which can be deployed in potentially hazardous environments, enabling omni-directional viewing of those environments without endangering the viewer.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide a self-contained panoramic or spherical imaging system which is capable of acquiring and transmitting still or video images and audio streams to a remote, control and display unit located near the operator.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.